Not Perfect
Not Perfect was a competitor robot that fought exclusively in German Robot Wars. Despite being overweight, it reached the second round of its heat before losing to eventual runner-up Tsunami, but won the subsequent Losers Melee against Junkyard Queen to finish fifth overall. Team captain Bryan Cutler also competed with Reaper NP2 in the qualifiers for The Third World Championship, which were filmed and broadcast as part of Series 7 of the UK Robot Wars. Robot History Not Perfect competed in Heat B, and fought Delldog and Hydrotec in its first round melee. It pressed the pit release button in the opening seconds, before colliding with Delldog as the latter got its spinning ring up to speed. Delldog's weapon stopped spinning and the robot began smoking as Not Perfect spun and ran into Sir Killalot, before driving around the pit as Hydrotec pushed Delldog in. Not Perfect was almost lifted by Hydrotec, and both robots dodged each other as 'cease' was called, with Delldog already eliminated. Not Perfect advanced to the second round, where it fought Tsunami. It entered the arena upside-down, with the intention of cutting Tsunami's aerial off. Despite this, it was immediately flipped over by Tsunami on its first charge, and lost its front wedge tip as Tsunami lifted it. Both robots continued to ram each other, with Tsunami getting underneath and flipping Not Perfect over several times before pressing the pit release button. Not Perfect appeared to be moving sluggishly after this, and was open to another couple of flips from Tsunami that allowed Dead Metal to attack and nearly shove Not Perfect into the pit. Not Perfect escaped this and an attack from Mr. Psycho, bumping into an angle grinder and ramming Tsunami a few more times, with Tsunami again lifting it. Not Perfect then pushed Tsunami over the Flame Pit, with the two robots pushing each other as 'cease' was called. The battle went to a jury's decision, which ruled in favour of Tsunami, eliminating Not Perfect from the competition. Following its defeat, Not Perfect made one final appearance in the Losers Melee, fighting Junkyard Queen in a one-on-one battle for fifth place. The battle was originally planned to be a four-way playoff to determine fifth- to eighth- positions, but Hydrotec and Golem had to withdraw due to damage and mechanical problems. Not Perfect began by approaching Junkyard Queen and slamming it into the arena wall, before ramming into the wall itself on its second charge. It pushed Junkyard Queen again, before following it over the Flame Pit and ramming it again, with both robots eventually getting stuck together over the flames. Refbot and Mr. Psycho attempted to separate them, with Mr. Psycho grabbing hold of Junkyard Queen and picking it up with his claw, briefly leaving Not Perfect dangling from Junkyard Queen's spike. Not Perfect fell onto the arena floor as Mr. Psycho carried Junkyard Queen around the arena, who toppled over and released Junkyard Queen with assistance from Refbot and Sergeant Bash, while Not Perfect pressed the Floor Spinner button. Junkyard Queen had become immobilised, and was counted out by Refbot before having Golem dropped onto it, leaving Not Perfect as the winner and taking fifth place overall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:German Robot Wars Category:Super-Heavyweights Category:German Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Lawnmower Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class